Starscream Beats Up SpongeBob SquarePants and Gets Grounded (SuperMalechi's version)
SuperMalechi (talk) 10:02, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Starscream Bears Up SpongeBob SquarePants and Gets Grounded is a Go!Animate's Starscream Gets Grounded episode. Plot Starscream wonders if Thomas and Friends is on NetFlix TV, but it is not, it is SpongeBob SquarePants. Starscream decides to beat up SpongeBob and does so. At the end, Starscream is grounded for life by his parents. Characters *Starscream (Voiced by WiseGuy) *Starscream's Mom (Voiced by Kendra) *Starscream's Dad (Voiced by Zack) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Voiced by Eric) *Linny the Guniea Pig (voiced by Kimberly) *Turtle Tuck (voiced by Jennifer) *Ming-Ming Duckling (voiced by Salli) *TV Announcer (Voiced by Zack) Transcript *Starscream: Let's see what's on NetFlix TV. I wonder if Thomas and Friends is on. *TV Announcer: Coming right next is SpongeBob SquarePants, right here on Netflix TV! *Starscream: Oh my god! I hate SpongeBob SquarePants! Oh wait! I got an idea! I can best him up! *(Starscream arrives in Bikini Bottom) *SpongeBob: Good morning, Bikini Bottom! *Starscream: It's me, Starscream! You must be SpongeBob! Time for you to be beaten up! *SpongeBob: AAARGH! No, not that! Don't beat me up! Please, please, please! Don't do it! *Starscream: You are going to be beaten up and that's final! (begins to beat up SpongeBob. Till he lies on the ground) *(the Wonder Pets swim down to the bottom of the sea and see what's going on) *Linny: Starscream! Look what you have done! You've beaten up SpongeBob! *Tuck: You are in deep trouble! *Ming-Ming: I agree! Go home now! *Linny: I'm also calling your mom! Hello, Mrs Transformer! Your son has beaten up SpongeBob! He's my sea friend! *Mrs. Transformer: (400% loud voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhh!!! He is so grounded grounded grounded grounded!! Thanks for telling me that! *Linny: Bye! *(at home) *Mrs. Transformer: (400% loud voice) Starscream Russel Transformer! How dare you beat SpongeBob SquarePants! He is one of my favorite Nickelodeon character besides the Wonder Pets. Linny, one of them, called me and said to me about what you did! *Starscream: But mom, SpongeBob sucks!! It's for babies!! *Mrs. Transformer: (400% loud voice) I don't care! Malechi does not care either! He can watch whatever he wants! *Mr. Transformer: Hey, Kendra! Why are you mad at Starscream? *Mrs. Transformer: Well, you'd blow up for that. He beated up SpongeBob. *Mr. Transformer: (400% loud voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Starscream, how dare you beat up SpongeBob! That was one of your mother's favorite Nickelodeon shows! That's it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for double serenity! *Mrs. Transformer: (400% loud voice) Go to your room, while I order you SpongeBob SquarePants VHS tapes and DVDs! Trivia *SuperMalechi (me, Malechi Perez) is mentioned! *SpongeBob's Series 2 voice is used. *When SpongeBob screams "AAARGH! No, not that! Don't beat me up! Please, please, please! Don't do it!", the sound clip is made from the "AAARGH! No, not Gary! Don't take him. Take me me me, not him!" From "The Curse of the Flying Dutchman" Category:Episodes Category:Grounded Videos